harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susannah Lucas
Susannah Lucas, sometimes called Susie, is a character on Somerset that frequently crosses over with Harpers Falls. She is played on both shows by Stacy Edwards. Susannah, who is the central character on Somerset, a show that frequently crosses over with HARPERS FALLS, is Anyssa Harper Forson's best friend and longtime ally of the Harper family. Susannah was originally born in Somerset to Sam and Lahoma Lucas but was whisked away shortly after birth by Lahoma when she separated from Sam. Once the two reconciled, the Lucases settled in Oklahoma City, where Susannah grew up and mastered quite the arm to pitch high school softball. For their elementary school years, Anyssa, who had lost her parents, had lived with the Lucases, until junior high school. At that point, Anyssa attended Plaisance Academy in Chicago, then at Harper Academy in the Boston area. Susannah went to Northwestern for law school, reuniting with her best friend Patrick Kurtz (Matt Crane), who was at the same university training to become a doctor like his father, Stanley. Susannah and Patrick spent a lot of time with Anyssa and her friend Bryan, as they referred to themselves as The Four Musketeers. After time spent working at her dad's law firm, a firm in Kansas City and then another firm in Oklahoma City, Susannah decided to settle in Somerset to be closer to Patrick and also to erase some of the bad memories that her family had in the area. She settled in Grant's Preserve and got to know her neighbors down the street, Giovanni and Rose Petterino. She also took a job working for Jack Martin, Somerset's entrepreneur and Donald Trump-style businessman, at Martin Enterprises as an acquisitions manager. Susannah settled into her job and a regular rhythm, even allowing herself to date Nick Barclay, Somerset's city manager, before Nick's mind was sidetracked by the entrance of Donna Morgan to Somerset. A few months after her arrival, Susannah began constant contact with Anyssa. She was also intrigued by a young girl who had been arrested for graffiti spraying. Susannah acted as the girl's attorney at a court hearing and helped the girl escape serious punishment. While dealing with the girl and Martin's job requirements, Susannah ignored signs of fatigue, shortness of breath and nausea. Just after Thanksgiving, Susannah was shocked when she suffered a heart attack in her office one morning. Patrick found her and got her over to the hospital, where it was determined the heart attack was minor; however, Susannah's cardiologist, Walter Erickson, warned her that another attack might happen if she didn't take it easy. The attack was a wake-up call for Susannah, who took the young girl into her house and named her Ellen, after Ellen Grant, an old family friend. She also allowed Nick into her life after Donna eloped with Clarke Freeman, an old boyfriend from Washington, and Susie and Nick slowly fell in love with Patrick's blessing. Susannah was also encouraged when Patrick began dating Joanne Kendrick, a co-worker at Martin who had been promoted to vice president. Susannah allowed herself to be drawn into the Harper family's business, and it soon put her in dangerous contact with Molly Wainwright. Molly broke out of Supermax care in Boston and attacked Susannah and Ellen in Susannah's house. Shortly after the assault, Susannah began feeling signs of discomfort in her jaw and neck, which she ignored as residual effects from her fight with Molly. She also was scared to hear that Molly had broken out of jail again. The situation deteriorated when Susannah had another minor heart attack; feeling closed in and ignoring the worsening signs in her body, she whisked Ellen away and tipped off Annabella to their location a day later. Molly was captured and the three decided to stay behind in Galesburg, Illinois, to celebrate for a night, but the celebration was cut short when Susannah suffered a severe attack and collapsed in cardiac arrest at their motel. Ellen and Annabella saved Susannah's life with CPR and she was brought to the local hospital. After her condition was stabilized, Susannah was transported back to Somerset, and it was discovered that a childhood nerve/heart defect was causing her to get sick. With Patrick by her side, Susannah faced her fears and underwent 12 hours of surgery to correct the disorder and clear up the damage caused by the attack. Nearly losing Susannah made Patrick realize how much he cared for her, and when Bryan and Anyssa reconnected and married the two shared a slow dance at the wedding reception. Old feelings flooded to the surface, and Susannah soon faced a decision whether to choose Nick or Patrick. The decision was sort of made for her when Nick's old flame, Donna, lost her husband in a tragic accident and Donna and Nick soon reunited. Patrick and Susannah chose not to embark on a true relationship just yet but agreed to spend more time together. Susannah wanted to adopt Ellen before she went any further with Patrick, but there was soon a problem. Bernard, Joanne's father, had fallen in love with a woman named Mary Watson, who was a waitress at The Riverboat Club. Mary and Bernard intended to come out as a couple at the Go Red Ball, but Ellen saw the couple and took off crying. It was revealed Mary was Ellen's foster mother from Bay City, whom she had run away from two years ago due to Mary's errant behavior. Mary wanted to see how Ellen was fitting in with Susannah before she did anything, and at first Mary left the two alone. However, while Susannah was on business an accident involving Ellen changed the dynamics. Ellen ingested ketamine that was meant for someone else while working at the community center one afternoon. When Mary realized Susannah was out of town, she felt Susannah was neglecting her family for work and made plans to file for custody of the girl. A hearing was scheduled, but when Ellen found out she would have to go back to foster care she bolted from the courthouse. Susannah and her family and friends searched for Ellen, and when Susannah found out from Alana and Victoria that Ellen had been slapped by Mary she went to give Mary a piece of her mind. On the way out of the hospital Susannah was stricken with what seemed to be another heart episode; in reality, Susannah's pacemaker was failing and putting her in jeopardy. The chase for Ellen turned deadly when police went to Mary's apartment to talk to Mary about the girl, only to find Mary dead on the apartment floor, the side of her head bashed in, and Susannah unconscious and holding a broken figurine. Susannah, fearing Ellen had something to do with the incident, turned herself in and was arrested for Mary's murder. When Cass Winthrop, a family friend, couldn't take the case, Susannah turned to Donna to defend her. (DISCLAIMER: Somerset scripts are currently 2 1/2 years behind Harpers Falls) Category:Characters